


Talk To You Soon

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has left Camp Jaha. Bellamy thinks that he may never see her again, until he finds the walkie talkie with a note she stashed in his pocket just before she left. Now they can talk, but she has no intention of coming back anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _May we meet again,_ " Bellamy whispers while Clarke's figure disappears behind the tree line. He is halfway to the Ark Station when he reaches into his pocket and finds it. The walkie talkie. She must have slipped it in his pocket while they were hugging. Bellamy pulls it out and examines it, there is a note attached to the back.  _Just in case there's an emergency. Keep this between you and me. Clarke._  He quickly shoves it back in his pocket and smiles softly to himself. He is comforted by the fact that she wasn't lost to him forever.

 

***

        Bellamy really did try to refrain from using the walkie talkie.He tried to give Clarke her space and work through this by herself.  He tried to be a leader and take care of their friends like Clarke asked him to. He didn't call when half of the Sky People were sick and weak. He didn't call when there was a Reaper sighting right outside the camp and they had to go on lockdown. He didn't even call when Lexa arrived at the gate looking to congratulate them on defeating the Mountain Men. He tried so hard to leave her alone, but eventually he couldn't take the temptation anymore.          
          
        Nothing particularly horrible had happened that day, no one died, there were no foreseeable threats, Bellamy was just fed up with being in this position alone. Everyone was always asking what he thought of every decision, he always had to have the final say.

        That afternoon after divying out patrol shifts for the night to the guards, he sneaked away using Raven's gate. Raven had taught him, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper how to use it without having to ask her. Bellamy escaped to the tree line without being seen. He found an overturned log and sat down. Needless to say he was nervous, he hadn't spoken to her for weeks. What if she didn't answer him? What if she had died out there and couldn't answer? These questions wracked his brain for twenty minutes before he finally built up enough courage to press the button.  
        
        "Clarke?" Bellamy released the button and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he sat there for hours before he finally heard static from the other end.

        "Bellamy? What is it? What's the emergency?" Clarke's panicked voice said from the other side. Bellamy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

        "I can't do it. I can't do this alone. That's my emergency." His voice cracked, he couldn't believe he was hearing her voice again. 

        "Bellamy I said only use this for emergencies-"

        "This is an emergency, Clarke!" Bellamy snapped at her.

        "Listen, I know it's hard, I know, but you can do it. Remember back at the dropship? You inspired all of those kids." Clarke tried to calm him down.

        "Yes but back then it was different..."

        "How is it different now? There are just more of them."

        "Yes but I'm missing a very important one." 

        "I can't come back Bellamy, I can't face them without remembering all of the people I killed to save them." 

        "And I can't lead them alone, I need my coleader back." Bellamy's voice got quiet.

        "I'm just not ready, Bell," That was the first time she had called him Bell, "I can't come back yet."

        "I can't make you come back, but please, can I call you when it's not an emergency? If I just need your advice? Or just someone to talk to?" Bellamy pleaded. Clarke didn't respond right away, another one of the longest moments of Bellamy's life.

        "Fine. But you still can't tell anyone about this. Not even Octavia." Clarke specified.

        Bellamy let out another breath of relief, "Thank you, Clarke." There was a pause where neither of them knew what to say. Finally Bellamy spoke, "So how are you doing out there? Have you been able to find food? Shelter?"

        "Yes Bellamy, I'm fine. I can fend for myself."

        "What kind of shelter did you find?" Bellamy asked. 

        "I can't tell you that, I don't want you to come looking for me." Clarke's tone was light, but her message was dead serious.

        "Right. It was worth a shot, though." Bellamy laughed solemnly.

        "Yeah." Clarke said, laughing a little herself.

        "Well I better get back to camp, they'll be wondering where I am. Talk to you soon, okay?" Bellamy said, making sure that she was going to talk to him again.

        "Okay. Goodbye Bellamy."

        "Bye Clarke." Bellamy smiled even though there was no one around to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

 "Clarke?" It was the same time the next day when Bellamy went back into the woods to call Clarke.

        "You really don't waste any time, do you?" Clarke tried to lighten the mood and cheer Bellamy up.

        "Yeah," Bellamy said quietly, "So how has life on your own been?"

        "Um good. Well as good as it can be, I'm working through everything. Being by myself has been helping a little." Clarke answered.

        "I'm glad," Bellamy said, trying to mask his sadness. He missed Clarke and selfishly wished that she would want to come back. "Do you ever miss having everyone around?"

        "Sometimes. I miss the company, I miss talking to people but seeing them would hurt so badly that I wouldn't be able to bear it." Clarke admitted.  
         
        "Would it be too painful if I just told you what was going on?" Bellamy wanted to be cautious, she was in such a fragile state that he didn't want to scare her off even more.

        "Yeah sure, go ahead. I'd like that actually." It sounded to Bellamy like Clarke's spirit lifted as she realized she wanted to know about her friends.

        "Well a lot of things have happened, " Bellamy took a deep breath in preparation for a long story, "but I'll tell you the happy things today. Monty and Jasper were on edge for a while after Mount Weather because of Maya, but I heard from Wick that they had a big talk about the whole situation and Monty apologized and it took a while, but now they are best friends again. Everyone is still shaken up, but in comparison to everyone else, Monty and Jasper are still the jokers so they try keep everyone's spirits up.

  
        "Raven is doing alright, her leg is even more messed up than it was but she finally took Wick's brace and she's working through it. Although she threatens to take it off whenever Wick teases her about how his is better than hers ever was. No one really knows what's going on between them, they might be together, I know he cares for her a lot but I don't know any of the details.

        "Harper has gotten quieter since Mount Weather, Monty says it's post traumatic stress but she hangs around Monty, Jasper, and Miller and they try to keep her happy. Speaking of Miller, he and his dad are on good terms. Miller said he was scared that his dad wouldn't be happy to see him, because he was a thief, but he was wrong. They spend a lot of time together, his dad is even training him to become a guard. I think that will be good for him.

        "And your mom recovered well. She was pretty weak for a while, I took over for her while she was in medical, although I refused to call myself 'Chancellor.' Kane would have taken over instead, but he thought that the kids would listen to me more than him, you know? But uh, your mom really misses you, and I'm sure she would want me to tell you that she loves you." Bellamy concluded his happy version of the last few weeks with something emotional to see how she would handle it.

        He could hear Clarke sniffle on the other end, "I'm glad everyone is doing okay. I would tell you to give them by best, but you know, can't really do that," Clarke chuckled lightly but Bellamy could hear the sadness behind it. She had completely avoided any mention of her mother, so Bellamy assumed she wasn't ready for anything heavy.

        "You okay? Do you want to be alone now?" Bellamy asked.

        "Yeah I think that would be best," She was clearly not hiding her crying anymore, "but thank you for telling me all of this. I really do miss them. Maybe someday I will be strong enough to come back to you guys."

        "I hope you do. Goodbye Clarke, talk to you soon."

        "Goodbye, Bellamy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Clarke."   
  
        "Hi Bellamy."  
         
        Bellamy had decided from the moment he first talked to her again that he would check up on her every day. He couldn't take not knowing that she was fine, he wanted to know that she was still alive.  
  
        "Are you doing alright?" Bellamy asked.   
  
        "Bell, you don't have to ask that every time."   
  
        "I know. I just want to make sure that you aren't having a hard time by yourself." He defended himself.  
  
        "Well of course it's hard out here, but I'm managing. It's good for me."   
  
        "Do you need anything? Because you know you can come and meet me and I can give you supplies or food or medicine, and you wouldn't have to stay." Bellamy tried to find an excuse to get her to come home, even for just a short time.  
  
        "I appreciate your concern but I don't think coming back would be a good idea for me." Clarke stuck with her decision to stay away from it all.  
  
        "Okay, I'll leave you alone for now. Just remember you can always come back if you need any help, and I won't tell anybody."  
  
        "Thank you, Bellamy. So how have your Chancellor duties been going?"  
  
        "I hate being called that. Other than that, everything has been pretty calm. Sometimes some of the adults don't respect me very much, I hear some of the guards talking about me after I assign jobs. But the kids are great."  
  
        "The adults don't like being bossed around by a kid. Even though you're not really a kid. This is a weird question, but how old are you?" Clarke asked shyly, "I know you're older than the rest of us but I guess we've never really talked about it."  
  
        "23." Bellamy stated simply.  
  
        "Really? That's older than I thought." Clarke commented.  
  
        "Yeah, I was about 6 when my mom had O."  
  
        "I guess that's why you're such a mother hen now, you've had to look out for her since you were 6 and now she doesn't need looking after."  
  
        "Hey I'm not a mother hen." Bellamy defended himself.  
  
        Clarke laughed into the walkie talkie, "Yes you are. You call the delinquents 'the kids' every time you talk about them, like their your kids. And every time you have called me you have asked how I am and offered to help even though we are  _miles_  apart."  
  
        The emphasis on miles caught Bellamy's attention, "Miles? How far away are you?"  
  
        "I'm not sure, I walked a long ways. All I know is that I'm past the cave entrance to Mt. Weather." Clarke admitted softly.  
  
        "Mt. Weather?! Clarke that is 8 hours away! And the Reapers could still be around there! You could have been killed." Bellamy's voice almost gave out.  
  
        "Bellamy I can't have any of the Sky People finding me or any of Lexa's people for that matter. Any of you guys would try to bring me back home and who knows what the Grounders would do." Clarke justified.  
  
        "It's just that it's dangerous, we probably don't even know half of what is out there. Remember the serpent? The two headed dear? And you said it yourself, who knows what the Grounders would do if they found you."  
  
        "There you go again, being a mother hen. Bellamy I. Am. Fine. I have a gun and I still had knives stuck in the pockets of the Grounder jacket. For the love of God, stop worrying about me!" Clarke yelled the last part, causing Bellamy to recoil from his walkie talkie.  
  
        "Fine, I guess I am a mother hen. But so what? It's just because I want the best for you," he paused for a moment, "for everyone! I'm sorry for caring about the safety of others." Bellamy grumbled.  
  
        "Okay look, you're right, caring for the safety of others is important. I just can't handle feeling pressured to come home and feeling like you don't think I can do this. I appreciate your worrying and concern, but maybe just lay off a little bit. I give you my word that I will tell you if I need any help." Clarke promised.  
  
        "I can do that. Just promise you'll be extra cautious. For me?" Bellamy pleaded.  
  
        "I promise. Just for you."  
  
        "Thank you, Clarke. Well I have some very important Chancellor duties to attend to," Bellamy's tone was lighter now, "and by duties I mean dinner, so I've got to run. Be safe, talk to you soon, Clarke."  
  
        "Goodbye Bellamy."


End file.
